


Watching Over You

by Shipper_trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PTSD, Wishful Thinking, post s15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_trash/pseuds/Shipper_trash
Summary: “Fantastic! It's like I am a whole new man. A normal person.” His forest green eyes would lock into his sea blue eyes, and there'd be a look - a look that he knows. That it's not just the sea that can drown secrets, but even the forest which can provide it's bushes and trees for the same.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Watching Over You

“They are always there, just watching over you.” Mary told her little boy, as she tucked him in his little race-car bed.

“But that's creepy!” The little boy, Dean said.

“Is it creepy when I look after you? Or your dad when he's sick? Even when you're both asleep?” Smiling, Mary kissed Dean's forehead and got up, clinging to the drawer beside her and waddled to light switch near the door. “Close your eyes and sleep, my little piglet.” The almost four year old's laughter echoed around the room, and he finally settled down and slept peacefully. 

* * *

Dean Winchester had faced many things. He'd faced vampires, shapeshifters, werewolves, witches, demons, ghosts, angels, archangels, God - The fact that he'd surpassed all of these creatures, and a certain creator, was a miracle in itself. Though, to say a miracle in this context just seems wrong. No, it was the sheer beleif and determination and dedication, that it possible - the life they live today. It's not perfect, but it's theirs. And that's just perfect for them. But with every good comes bad, and there's no way out of it. There's nothing one can do - and yet, Castiel finds himself annoyed and frustrated. With everything that has changed in his very long life, he's become better. Better at being human, better at being good - better at being able to know what he's feeling. And he knows that he's annoyed and frustrated just because it's about Dean. About the hunter's PTSD induced nightmares, his struggles with feelings, with normal people. With himself. 

All through the years of their struggle against the big bad, there was never a time for that. For Dean. But now, with God defeated and Amara on their side, Rowena holding back the demons from doing any serious mischief on Earth, and Jack controlling the angels, there's nothing to stop Castiel. To stop him from doing what's right and what makes him happy to the bones. To always change Dean's nightmares into one of his cherished memories, or even just simple, normal ones. Like tonight. 

Castiel doesn't know what memory it is, but he always gets to hear it from the hunter. In the morning, when Sam is out for a run - with only certain creatures making it difficult, the hunter life has never been easier - and Dean comes into the bunker's kitchen, he takes the coffee mug from Cas' outstretched hand. He'd always start with, “G'morning sunshine,” and then settle down at the table, Cas following suit. There would be a comfortable silence, as Dean would drink his very cherished beverage. The mug would be put down after finishing, and without missing a beat Cas would ask, “Did you sleep well?”

“Fantastic! It's like I am a whole new man. A normal person.” His forest green eyes would lock into his sea blue eyes, and there'd be a look - a look that he knows. That it's not just the sea that can drown secrets, but even the forest which can provide it's bushes and trees for the same. 

By this time, Sam would be back, showered and fresh. “Oh, Sammy. I had another awesome dream last night. Wanna hear? Bet you do,” Dean would exclaim, and delve into his dream - memory - of better times. And Sam would look at Cas, and the angel knew that the younger hunter knew too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and Kudos if you like this <3


End file.
